


七层地狱 - GOT八卦同人

by jennyoung



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 21:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyoung/pseuds/jennyoung





	七层地狱 - GOT八卦同人

詹姆和瑟曦手拉手的坐着电梯下地狱

瑟曦：电梯怎么还不停？

詹姆：七层地狱，罪孽越重就掉的越深。我看咱俩应该是属于最底层的。

瑟曦：我不在乎。只要我们两个在一起，我哪里都可以去。

詹姆（叹气）：只要我们两个在一起，哪里都是地狱底层。

（电梯门打开，泰温和疯王伊里斯赫然坐在熔岩深渊的边沿喝茶。）

詹姆（看了一眼深渊下的岩浆）：爸，你选的地方风景真不错。

泰温：詹姆? 你怎么来了？现在谁是兰尼斯特家的继承人？

瑟曦：是提利昂那个小恶魔。这下你满意了，爸？

詹姆（想提醒爸爸自己故意把凯岩城丢了，所以兰尼斯特已经没“家”了，但没敢说出口）：...

伊里斯（得意洋洋的嘲弄）：哈哈，亲爱的首相，这就是你引以为豪的黄金双胞胎！别再打什么家族复兴的算盘了，继续陪着我吧。

瑟曦（嫌弃）：爸，你辅佐这人半辈子，他现在还是这个德行，你为什么还和他拴在一起？

（詹姆突然醒悟，一脚把疯王踢进了熔岩深渊）

詹姆：再来一次的感觉真好。

（半秒钟之后疯王又biu的一声返回了泰温身边）

伊里斯（狞笑）：没那么容易摆脱我的，我跟着自己心爱的首相大人很开心。我们没死在一起，在地狱里也要绑在一起。

詹姆（对瑟曦）：姐，你确认你和疯王没什么血缘关系吗？

（深渊里的岩浆突然喷发出来，浇到了几个人的身上，大家一起惨叫）

（惨叫完了，泰温和伊里斯继续喝茶，瑟曦和詹姆面面相觑：他们毫发无损，就是受了几秒钟炼狱般折磨而已。）

泰温（见怪不怪）：你们习惯就好了，地狱的例行待遇，没啥奇怪的。

 

（丹尼莉丝和卓戈走了过来）

瑟曦（大笑）：哈哈哈，这婊子也没得到好下场！

（丹尼莉丝怒目而视，想动手，但没有龙。卓戈拦住她）

詹姆：丹尼莉丝，你把提利昂怎么样了？

丹尼莉丝（恨恨的）：我没来得及杀那个叛徒。

詹姆（对泰温眨眨眼）：只要提利昂没死，他就是下一任七国首相。

（泰温无奈的继续喝茶）

（丹尼莉丝突然衣裙飞扬，看似要飞起来的样子）

丹尼莉丝：啊，我要上天堂了！！我的粉丝军团好样的！（收鲜花，微笑挥手，频频点头致意）

（突然被君临愤怒群众的几万只脚踩下来，掉回地狱。）

卓戈：跟你说过，没指望的。多斯拉克擅长烧杀抢劫，你一个做媳妇儿的，安心在这里呆着吧。

 

(又一片滚油浇下来，大家一起继续尖叫，然后恢复正常)

瑟曦（生气）：我的发型都毁了！！

 

（远远走来一人，竟然是雷加.塔格利安王子）

詹姆（震惊）：雷加王子殿！你怎么会在这里？

雷加（淡然微笑）：我们都做了孽。只有那些被我们伤害，被我们辜负的人原谅了我们，我们才得以离开地狱最底层。在场的几位，都是得不到宽恕的。

詹姆：可你并没有...（恍然大悟）是伊莉娅！和她的孩子蕾妮丝和伊耿！

雷加（悲伤）：是的，我的前妻和两个孩子。他们被虐杀的时候我正在和莱安娜新婚燕尔，制造新的冰火之子。他们不会原谅我的。尤其是伊莉娅，即使在天堂，她也永远不会宽恕我。

詹姆：伊莉娅不原谅你，你就一直被困在这里吗？

雷加（泪，握拳）：为了ThePrince that was promised,我认了。

詹姆（遗憾）：好叫王子殿您得知：您费了牛劲生的那个儿子，倒是个好孩子。但不知道为啥，总觉得脑袋里缺根筋。后来也挺挫的...好像没有你的期望值那么高...

雷加：这我不在乎。夜王只要被消灭就行

詹姆（黑线）：对于夜王和长夜的期望值神马的...算了，不告诉你了。

雷加：身后事无需多谈。不过既然你在这里，我能请求你的原谅吗？当年我把你一个人丢在我父亲身边，半是人质，半是...唉，我们到了地狱后仔细回想一下，亚瑟说依你的脾气和我爸的品行，绝对不会在兵临城下的时候袖手旁观。

詹姆（茫然）：亚瑟.戴恩？作为拂晓之剑，他难道不应该在天堂吗？

雷加：说来话长，其中故事对你这样的纯情小男生不合适。

詹姆：你看看我这胡子拉碴的样儿，还有身边这位--哦，她是我姐姐，你的迷妹，你们很多年前见过—尽管说吧，我挺得住偶像的崩塌。

雷加（看看詹姆和瑟曦，似乎明白了）：让他自己跟你说比较有意思。（仰头叫）亚瑟！亚瑟！快下来，你的迷弟来了！

（叮当，亚瑟从地狱的上面某一层坐电梯下来）

亚瑟（惊讶）：詹姆？！好久不见！你怎么会在这里？（教官面孔）你做了什么违反骑士荣誉的事情？

（詹姆暗自数了数指头，想提布兰，但他好像已经原谅了自己的样子）

詹姆（疑惑）：大概是和老姐睡觉？

（雷加看着亚瑟，一脸坏笑）

詹姆：王子殿你这是什么眼神？

亚瑟（翻个白眼给雷加，然后对詹姆）：你伤害了你的姐姐？

詹姆：没有。

瑟曦：你伤了我的心！

亚瑟：伤心也算。

詹姆：你先问问她有没有心肝儿，好吧？

（突然又一阵滚滚热流劈头落下，这次最糟糕，是大粪）

瑟曦（尖叫）：我受不了了！！我的葡萄酒！！（泰温耐心等到大粪都消失，然后皱着眉看看自己的茶杯，把茶杯扔到了深渊里。）

雷加（对亚瑟）：真是抱歉，地狱最底层就是这样，总有各种惊喜…

亚瑟：你时不时叫我下来聊天儿，我已经习惯了…

詹姆（嘀咕）：地狱的规则真是有趣。好吧，亚瑟，你为什么也在地狱里？

亚瑟（求助雷加）：为什么所有的人都是这种开场白？

雷加：所以我们可以经常忏悔啊。

亚瑟（放弃）：好吧。我有个妹妹叫亚夏拉。在劳勃叛乱开始不久，她的未出生孩子就夭折了。然后她得知了我的死讯，就从星坠城的悬崖上跳了下去…

雷加（敲黑板）：你省略了所有的重点。

亚瑟（忍无可忍）：你说詹姆你为什么来这儿啊。你和其他御林铁卫的兄弟上天堂，好好逍遥不挺好的吗？非要到地狱来，然后还逼我的供这是什么意思？

詹姆（无辜）：怎么变成我的错了？！

雷加：重点是，他妹妹没有结婚。谁都不知道是哪位骑士是那孩子爹。然后亚夏拉一看到亚瑟的剑被奈德送回来了，就寻死去了。

亚瑟（嘟囔）：还不是你把我调去守极乐塔的？

雷加：我又没让你死在奈德手里。这么多猫儿腻，我怎么知道你和你妹还有啥约定之类的…

詹姆（极度困惑中，心语）：这种看着偶像在眼前崩成渣，却发现自己和偶像有这么多共同语言的冰火两重天感受，到底算神马？

詹姆：你不能恳求你妹妹宽恕你吗？

亚瑟：她早就在天堂里了，我不想打扰她。不过在地狱也不错，看哪个坏蛋不顺眼，就可以拳打脚踢解解恨。

雷加：这就是我每次叫他，他都欣欣然跑下来和我玩儿的原因。最底层有很多变态奇葩。

亚瑟：正好詹姆也来了，很久没有练剑了，一起过过招儿？

詹姆：等等，我还没..(突然身体开始发光，要飘起来的样子)

雷加：哇哦，好象你要升天了。

亚瑟（看瑟曦）：似乎是刚刚有人原谅你了？

（瑟曦恼怒的把另一杯馊了的葡萄酒倒掉：你看我干什么？）

詹姆：别，我还没聊完呢！（亚瑟一把抓住他）

雷加：一定是某个因为你掉泪的小姑娘又想起你了。算了，你上去后，记着时不时下来和我们聚一聚哦。我下次估算好时间，争取不让你陪我们吃屎。

詹姆：吃屎还好啦，至少我们几个的期待值都没那么高，有心理准备。那些原以为在天堂，却冷不防被塞了一坨的，难道不是观众吗？

（几个人转头，面向第4面墙，看着观众挤挤眼）

 

 

The End


End file.
